1. Filed of the Invention
This invention relates in general to energy conservation by imparting insulation and air and moisture impermeability property to existing structures and to permanently improve the appearance and wearing surfaces of the structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The addition of insulating materials to buildings has been known and generally has comprised filling empty wall spaces with insulation material which is blown into the walls or, alternatively, insulation has been applied by attaching sheets of the insulation material between joints or above the ceiling.